Prince Raito's Kitten
by TheTaintedInnocent
Summary: Prince Raito is given a neko hybrid - L Lawliet - for his sixth birthday. As they grow up together, sparks fly. Confusion and love ensues. Will Prince Raito desert Lawliet to perform his duties to the Kingdom or will he swim against the cuurent? [Sappy romance with a surprise centre]
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a bright sunny morning when the Prince of the East Kingdom Yagami Raito, the heir to the throne, nought but a five year old boy – a brilliant one at that, but nonetheless, a very young boy - woke up with a start to what sounded like an explosion! The little boy fell right off his king sized bed and onto the richly carpeted burgundy floor, right on his royal behind – no pun intended.

"Raito!" came a familiar shriek. It was loud, obnoxious, piercing and way too happy for any normal person. But then again, the beholder of said female voice was no ordinary female. She was a relative of the Yagami household and the eight year old Princess of the Kingdom of the West.

"Amane-san?" whined Raito rubbing the haze out of his melted caramel eyes.

He felt himself being lifted off the ground and cuddled.

He blushed.

"Mom..." he whined noticing the audience before him as his mother picked him up off the bed. There was his father, his sister Sayu, his annoying cousin Amane Misa, Watari (the butler) and his best friend Matty, Prince of the Southern Kingdom.

He turned beetroot red. He wasn't a baby.

His mother seated him on her lap as she took a seat on his bed.

"Happy Birthday to you.."

'Birthday?' thought Raito.

"Happy Birthday to you.."

The little boy stared hard at Matty. Was this a joke? But all he received from his red headed goggled best friend was a raspberry blown quite rudely in his direction.

"Happy Birthday Dear Raito!"

'It is my birthday!' squealed Raito in his head.

"Happy Birthday to you!"

The chorus ended with applause from the little boy, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Awwww!" he said with a little blush. "Thanks you guys.."

"Now now Raito, we've brought presents!" squealed the girl who scared him most - Amane Misa. She was older than him but seemed much much younger. It was exasperating.

She pointed at a huge stack of presents. His parents liked to take home videos of his 'Gift Opening Ceremony' so he blushed a little remembering that time Matty had given him strawberry patterned underwear.

"Mother, Father, may I please change before the ceremony?" asked Raito. His demeanour changed becoming his usual 'proper' since he was no longer sleepy.

"You're a Prince no matter what you wear Raito," said his Mother.

"Literally," snickered Matty.

Raito pouted. Matty may have been his friend, but he was two years older than Raito and liked to pick on him. It was always teasing and he never really meant the things he said.

Raito stuck his nose up at the eight year old.

"Alright. Alright," chimed in King Yagami Soichiro, Prince Yagami Raito's father."Everyone out. Raito, an hour and nothing more."

The King was wise and strict, but was quite the softie when it came to his beloved family.

Once they had exited Raito got out of bed real quick. He was SIX! SIX! He was all grown up! He wanted to look good this year. Not like in all the other Birthday photos. Sleepy and dishevelled was no longer Raito's birthday morning look.

His maids dressed him once he was done in the bathroom. He would never let anyone in his bathroom since he turned five. He was a big boy. He checked his reflection beaming at his now shiny face. His bronze hair shone in the light and his melted caramel eyes shone brightly with excitement. He wore a smart little suit with a rose pinned to its pocket. A luscious red rose.

He looked at the Grandfather's clock on the opposite side of his bed. He had half an hour left when he heard a noise in his seemingly empty room.

"Matty? Matty?" called out the young Prince.

He heard a tiny whimper and some scuffling.

"Matty?"

What Raito heard next made him fall on his bum!

Meowwwrrrr.

"Matty, you're scaring Raito.." whispered the little Prince who was becoming scared. Very scared.

Meow..

An almost apologetic little noise.

"Kitty?"

Meow..

The little Prince walked shakily towards the mountain of gifts. The sounds were definitely coming from there.

Suddenly it clicked!

'Daddy got Raito a kitten!' thought Raito happily. He'd begged the King for one since he realised he was afraid of dogs - since forever.

So Raito scrambled to the floor and began to search for the package with the kitten in it. When he reached it...

"Woah..." said Raito, eyes wide. "It's a big box.."

A lot of thoughts went through his head.

"Kitty?"

Meow..

"Are you a big kitty?" said Raito prodding the gift wrapped box. "This box is big. Maybe you're bigger than Raito.."

Meow?

"Is it just Raito or did you say 'meow' like a question?" said Raito poking the box.

No reply.

"Kitty?" asked the little Prince tentatively.

Meow..

"Raito always wanted a kitty.. But what if you don't like me?" said Raito sadly burying his face in his hands.

"Why?" came a soft voice. The voice was like cotton candy. Sweet and soft and shy.

"Eh?" said Raito. He looked at the door. No one came in.

"Kitty, did you hear that?"

"That was me.." came the shy cotton candy voice.

"Kitty?" squealed Raito.

He heard a mewl before he quickly lifted the lid of the bright pink package.

But what Raito saw and what Raito thought was in the box were two different things! Raito was so surprised he fell backwards dragging the box with him causing his new 'kitty' to fall on top of him.

Raito closed his eyes. Was he going crazy?

He felt something soft and wet against his cheek.

Raito peeked out at his 'kitty'.

Only it wasn't a kitten. It was a boy. A boy with skin fairer than the prettiest girl Raito had ever seen. His lips were pink. Like he'd just eaten strawberries. Even his cheeks were pink. But his eyes were scrunched shut.

"Kitty?" said Raito softly.

That's when Raito noticed his 'kitten's ears. The boy had smooth black cat ears poking out of the top of his head, almost un-noticed on the messy black hair. He even had a swishy black tail! The Prince touched one of the black ear's. It twitched under his little fingers.

The 'kitten' opened his eyes curiously and Raito's mouth fell open.

The 'kitten' had large black eyes and the prince felt like he was falling into them. Falling into the night sky. Or maybe into a pot of black ink.

The 'kitten' crawled off Raito and whimpered. He rubbed his eyes cutely, wiping away the little tears. It made Raito's heart ache. And he felt guilty and ashamed of himself. Was it his fault his kitty was crying?

"Kitty, don't cry.." said Raito taking one of the kitten's delicate hands into his own.

The kitten bawled harder.

"Kitty.. Kitty.." panicked Raito before bursting into tears himself.

At the sound of crying his family and friends barged into his room only to see the most adorable sight in the world.

"Awwww~" squealed Misa.

"Master Raito," came the authoritative voice of the butler Watari.

The crying ceased.

"Watari-san," sniffled the kitten.

Raito looked at Watari for an explanation.

"Master Raito, this is L Lawliet," said Watari. "He is a Neko-Hybrid and will be your pet from today. He is a gift from His Highness, the King, Yagami Soichiro."

"You mean Raito's daddy?" said Raito playfully. He thought titles unecessary. He heard a cotton candy chuckle and looked at his 'kitty'. He was giggling shyly. "So Eru Roraito is mine?"

The kitten named 'L' pouted.

"What did Rai-chan do to my name?" whined L Lawliet. His ears flattening to his head. He felt a little disappointed that his master had said his name wrong.

"I'm sowwy.." said Raito. The little Prince wiped a tear off the kitten's cheek before pulling the rose off his suit and offering it to Lawliet. The kitten sniffed it curiously before taking it out of Raito's hands with his teeth. It fell out of the kitten's mouth. It didn't taste very good.

"Tastes funny.." said Lawliet. "But thank you Rai-chan.."

"Umm.. can I call you Lawli?" said Prince Raito with a blush.

"Okay.." said Lawliet brightly. "I like Lawli~pops!"

"Kawaii~" clapped Misa running towards the kitten.

Lawliet instantly sprang backwards, out of the blonde menace's grip and behind Raito. He mewled in discomfort.

"Lawli?" pouted Misa.

"Lawli's mine Misa! Go away!" whined Raito turning around to hug Lawliet.

Lawliet purred into Raito's chest and the Prince felt his six year old heart melt.

"Lawli?" whispered the little Prince.

"Mmm Rai-chan?" purred Lawliet.

"Lawli's pretty.." said Raito, cheeks turning pink.

Lawliet meowed happily and hid his face with his hair. But Raito liked knowing he'd made his kitten happy and hugged him tighter.

All he could see was his kitten. Everything else, the oooh-ing and aahhh-ing of his parents, the squeals of his cousin and his best friend Matty. At that moment, nothing mattered. All little Raito knew was, he loved his kitten and that it was the bestest present ever!

And that was just the beggining of a very unique friendship.

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER2

The Prince spent his gift opening ceremony in his chambers as was customary.  
Every year he was forced to unwrap over 150 exquisitely wrapped gifts on  
camera. And for every gift he unwrapped he was supposed to marvel over the gift  
even when he had no clue. Rather much being asked of the child.

But this year, he opened them with Lawliet by his side. The six year old and  
his black eared kitten sprawled out on the lush carpeted flooring, tackling  
each other for the presents. Ripping them on before gawking at the weird  
objects that fell out.

At one point Prince Raito poked Lawliet's cheek.

"Rai-chan?" spoke up Lawliet in his curious little cotton candy voice.

"Lawli can open this one.." mumbled Raito pushing a large pink box double the  
size of the two children put together!

The kitten pawed it before jumping on top of the box.

"But what about Rai-chan?" asked Lawliet, his dark orbs peering curiously at  
the little Prince who'd now stood up so that their noses were almost touching.  
It made Lawliet blush.

Raito gestured towards the card. When the kitten was done sniffing the candy  
scented card he peered at it and said nothing.  
The little Prince wondered if Lawliet could read. He was about to read  
it for him when Lawliet promptly ate the card.

"Lawli!" yelled Raito worriedly.

Lawliet chewed but spat out the card.

"Not candy.." he pouted.

"Lawli.. Don't cry.." said Raito patting his kitten's hair before stroking his  
ear. "This is the last gift and it's for you."

"For Lawli?" mumbled the now teary eyed kitten.

Raito nodded vehemently.

"For Eru Roraito. Much love, The Wammy House," recited the little Prince rather  
proud of having remembered everything in the card.

Lawli's eyes grew wide and Raito could only gawk at how pretty Lawliet looked  
when his eyes sparkled with happiness. The little Prince was so enthralled he'd  
barely noticed that everyone had left his room. It was only when Lawliet's face  
was an inch away from his face that Raito fell backwards with his kitten on top  
of him.

"Oww.." moaned Raito.

He felt something wet touch his nose.

"Lawli's sorry.." said the apologetic kitten above him. He looked so sad that  
Raito just had to hug the kitten. He noticed the kitten even smelt like cotton  
candy! "Lawli didn't hurt me."

"Lawli didn't hurt Rai-chan?" said Lawliet cocking his head to one side, as he  
nervously bit his pink lower lip and pawed at the front on Raito's birthday  
blazer.

"Na-uh," said Raito with a dopey grin. Dopey, but with the eternal charm that  
the Yagamis had been graced with.

It was then that Raito noticed what his kitten was wearing. His kitten was  
dressed in a loose white full sleeved T-shirt that was a little too big for  
him. He was wearing jeans that looked a little like pyjamas on him considering  
how loose they were. Raito wondered, should he give Lawliet other clothes?  
Raito thought carefully but finally just spluttered it out.

"Lawli, do you want to change your clothes?"

"Mm? Why?" said Lawliet curiously before turning in a few circles trying to see  
if there was dirt on the back of his shirt with his fluffy black tail lazily  
flopping about.

"I don't know.. It's just I'm a Prince and my kitten is Royal too.." said Raito  
with a frown.

"Rai-chan means Lawli looks weird.." said Lawliet with a pout as he crossed his  
arms and sat down. His back turned to Raito and his tail in the air. Raito didn't  
know what to say. He hadn't meant it that way. Suddenly, Lawliet's tail settled  
motionless on the carpet and curled around the kitten. "Everyone says Lawli is  
weird. Now even Rai-chan says Lawli is weird. They said that Lawli was weird so  
Lawli's mommy and daddy gave him away.."

The little Prince felt his heart break. Lawli wasn't weird. How could his mommy  
and daddy give him away? It shocked him. He had to be there for Lawliet. So he  
ran up to his kitten and knelt down infront of him and held his hands.

"Raito doesn't think Lawli is weird. Lawli is pretty. No, Lawli is beautiful.."  
said Raito before blushingly adding. "Lawli is like cotton candy.."

"Cotton candy?" said Lawliet with a tearful smile.

Raito merely nodded.

"Then why did Rai-chan ask me to change clothes?" pouted Lawliet. Tears  
threatening to spill again.

"There are rules in the palace Lawli. If we have guests you must dress up. If  
there's a party we must dress up.. Stuff.." said the Little Prince.

"Lawli doesn't like dressing up.."  
pouted the kitten.

"Lawli.." said Raito holding the kitten's hand. "Raito is a Prince. Raito is  
royal.."

"Lawli knows.." said Lawliet dejectedly, his silky black ears drooping. They  
were almost invisible against his black hair.

"But Lawli is Raito's kitty, so Lawli is royal too.." said Raito with a smile.

Lawliet's eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Lawli is Raito's .." Raito struggled to find a word. Royal kitty didn't make  
sense even to the six year old Prince. Finally he beamed at the little kitten. "Lawli  
is Raito's princess. Raito will do anything for Lawli.."

With that the two hugged each other and played on the floor a bit.

"Rai-chan?" came Lawliet's voice. Cotton candy.

"Lawli?" said Raito, eager to please his kitten.

"BB.." mumbled the kitten. Before hiding his face under his hands much like a  
cat would. His tail in the air waving shyly.

"BB?" asked Raito curiously. "What's a BB Lawli?"

"BB.." repeated the kitten from his little hiding position. He was embarrassed  
and had nowhere to hide. So he was using the if-I-can't-see-you-then-you-can't-see-me  
tactic. "I miss BB.."

"Who's BB Lawli?" pouted the little Prince.

"Mine.." came the soft reply.

Raito felt his stomach lurch and he didn't know why. Who was BB? Why was BB  
Lawli's? Lawli was Raito's!

"B-But.. But Lawli is Raito's.." Raito said sadly. "Lawli is Raito's.. I don't  
like BB!"

"B-But.. But.."

"Lawli is Raito's.." said the little Prince stubbornly. His brow was furrowed  
and his once near bronze locks were almost as messy as Lawliet's. His face was  
slightly pink and his suit a little messy.

"Yad-e-yad-e-ya.." came a rather sarcastic voice.

Both Lawliet and Raito crawled under the bed really fast.

"Rai-chan, what was that?" whispered Lawliet.

"I don't know.." whispered back Raito. "But Raito will save Lawli!"

"Lawliet, open this goddamn box before I run out of air!" came another voice.

The two poked their heads out from under the bed, still fearing for their  
lives. It could be a dragon! Or worse! A green seaweed octopus! Or even worse!  
A dog!

"Lawli?" came the first voice.

Lawliet recognised the voice! He scrambled out from under the bed and ran  
towards the box. He ignored Light's protests and ripped the fancy bows and  
wrapping off the gigantic pink box. But the box was taped up everywhere! He  
worked at it for a good three minutes before he could tug the lid off. Only the  
box fell on him.. and Raito.

"When did Rai-chan come out?" said Lawliet brightly.

"I was here the whole time.." said Raito crossly. His efforts were never overlooked.  
He was about to point that out, but he noticed Lawliet's gift. "More kitty's?"

Indeed.

There was a large kitty with red eyes who looked almost exactly like Lawliet!  
And the other kitty was a girl, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She  
was pretty, but looked mean in all that leather. The girl kitty looked around  
Matt's age. But the kitty who looked like Lawliet was maybe .. what came after  
thirteen?

Raito thought hard! Ahh, yes! It was sixteen!

Now, now. Raito was a little genius but he was after all, only six.

Lawliet was hugging the bigger Lawliet.

"Lawli.." said Raito feeling a little lost. "Who-"

But the blonde girl cut him off.

"I'm Mihael. Call me Mello," said the blonde kitty with a smirk that scared  
Raito just a little bit.

"Mihael?" repeated Raito. "But that's a boy's name!"

"Look kid, I am a boy and I'm eight so I can beat you up!" snarled the scary  
blonde kitty named Mello. He was going to pounce on Raito if the big Lawliet  
kitty hadn't held him back.

"Now, now Mello.. Manners.." purred the older kitty.

Lawliet was smiling and nuzzling the older bigger Lawliet kitty. Raito didn't like it one bit.

"Lawli's mine.." pouted the little Prince. He was a Prince. He did not share.

"Understood Prince Lawliet. However, we have not have the pleasure of being  
introduced formally," said the bigger Lawliet with a rather Royal attitude.  
Perhaps he was? He was wearing a casual black suit with black jeans. But he had  
kitty ears. "I am Beyond Birthday. Or BB as Lawli prefers to call me."

Prince Raito clenched his fists. Why was he calling Raito's kitten Lawli! Only  
Raito called Lawli, well, Lawli!

'This big-mean-Lawlie-kitty could go away' thought Raito his pout becoming more  
pronounced as he watched the way Lawliet smiled at the older kitty.

"I am Lawli's older brother," said the big kitty.

Raito felt his jaw drop.

"MOMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYY!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Raito?!"  
yelled a charming feminine voice laced with the fine courtesy that only Queen  
Yagami could possibly muster when yelling in panic for her son.

The six year old Prince was bawling on  
the floor next to his new 'kitten' Lawliet.

The Queen couldn't help but clasp her hands together and sigh at the lovely  
sight before her. The 'kitten' or 'neko-hybrid' as she'd been informed wore a  
confused expression but pawed little Raito's golden locks softly almost as  
though stroking it.

"Ahem," came the voice of someone she hadn't recognised.

The Queen turned abrubtly.

"Who are you?" said the Queen, her dignified voice unable to keep the shock out  
her tone.

"Your Highness," said the neko-hybrid she'd just noticed.

He was dressed just as Prince Raito's neko-hybrid was. A long sleeve white  
shirt, rather baggy blue jeans. Porcelein skin and midnight black hair that he  
wore messily. He was a larger version of.. Lawliet.

The Queen nodded, still confused.

"I am Beyond Birthday. Lawliet's older brother," stated the taller neko-hybrid.

"And may I ask why you are here.." trailed off the Queen before tasting the  
rather unconventional name slide off her tongue. "..Master Beyond Birthday?"

"Please Your Highness, I am only fifteen. The 'Wammy's Institute' sent me to  
accompany Lawliet. We are, as you've noticed, different. Lawliet will age and  
hit puberty as a normal human but you must realise that us being hybrids, his  
requirements may be different," said the neko-hybrid bluntly, his voice not  
betraying a hint of emotion.

Queen Yagami might have been charming, but she was not the intellectual kind.  
She did not bother herself with scientific technicalities. She would rather be  
donning a peasant woman's clothes and handing out bread to the needy when she  
felt over burdened with her royal life.

But right now, she was rather enthralled with Beyond's eyes.

They were red. A bright, but deep intense red that reminded her of both blood  
and roses.

"Your Highness?"

"Beyond wasn't it, young man?" said the Queen smilingly as she broke out of her  
reverie to observe her son now smiling and playing with Lawliet. They were  
playing with colourful blocks and seemed to be building a fort around  
themselves.

"Yes, your Highness," said Beyond bowing ever so slightly this time, his gaze  
on her face and nothing else.

"I will have Watari arrange a room for Lawliet and yourself. You are part of  
our family now," said the Queen lovingly. The Queen was a kind, generous woman.  
And when she said that the neko-hybrids were a part of the family, she meant it  
from the bottom of her heart.

With that she turned and left.

Beyond was glad but still taken aback. He had expected more of a fight. He hadn't  
expected it to be that easy even though Watari had already told him it would  
be.

The fifteen year old snapped his head back to watch his little brother play  
with the Prince.

'Lawliet, you are only five.. I am sorry dear brother.. But I promised Mother  
and Father I would protect you..' thought Beyond his nails digging into his  
palm as he made a fist. Before disgustedly adding, '..Even if this is the only  
way..'

"Mello?" said Beyond suddenly realising he had forgotten the blonde when the  
Queen had arrived.

"BB~" squealed Lawliet happily as he tugged on his brother's jeans.

"BB.." mumbled Raito behind Lawliet, hhis face downcast and his eyes on the  
floor. He refused to come within three feet of the big kitty even though  
Lawliet was tugging his hand.

Beyond tried to keep his face straight. It was obvious that Raito was a possessive  
little child. Not to mention, a spoiled little brat.

"Yes, Lawlie?" said Beyond. He loved his little brother.

"Rai-chan wants to tell BB something!" said Lawliet eyes shining brightly.

'Lawlie wants his Rai-chan and his BB to be friends. Lawlie doesn't like the  
way everything feel's funny between  
them..' though Lawlie inwardly pouting.

"What is it Raito-kun?" said Beyond politely, making an effort. He was not used  
to being polite. Heck, he was always ruthlessly blunt. And perhaps quite mean,  
except when it came down to his little brother.

But he knew what Lawliet wanted him to do.

"Raito-kun, do you wish to tell me something?" said Beyond kindly.

Raito was surprised at the sudden softness in the eyes of the big-kitty called  
Beyond.

"Umm.." said Raito as he bit his lower lip. "That blonde kitty Merro snuck out  
behind BB.."

"WHAAAAAT?" yelled Beyond eyes widening.

Mello was trouble wherever he went. Beyond mentally smacked himself for even  
once thinking Mello would be useful. Not that Mello wasn't already showing  
promise in various degrees of skill for an eight year old. The problem lay more  
within the fact that he was a little too good at some of them.

'How the heck did Blondie get past me?' whined Beyond as he mentally kicked  
himself in the rear. 'I shouldn't have listened to an EIGHT year old! I must be  
getting senile! I shouldn't have let him take us here!'

"RAIIIIIIIIIIII-TOOOOOO!" came a loud optimistic – but thankfully – male voice.

Raito looked up.

"Matty?" questioned Raito looking at his red headed best friend who'd poked his  
head into the room.

Raito wanted to ask exactly what Matty was doing in his room when he should  
have left almost an hour ago when Matty entered the room holding the blonde  
kitty's hand.

"Merro?" questioned Raito and Lawliet simultaneously.

The little neko and the Prince looked at each, eyes sparkling. They just said  
the same thing at the same time! That was so cool! They were bestest friends  
and that was proof! The two whispered into each other's ears before giggling.

"Matty and Merro!" squealed Lawliet happily as he clapped his hands and his  
tail wrapped around himself where he sat on the floor.

"Why ya little-" began Mello angrily.

"Chill cutes," said Matt in his I'm-a-big-boy-and-girls-like-love-me voice.

Raito rolled his eyes. He didn't get why Matty liked girls. They had cooties.  
Like Amane Misa. The evry thought of Misa made the six year old Prince shudder.

So he turned to Lawliet.

"Lawlie?"

"Mmm, Rai-chan?" said Lawliet who was still giggling and watching as the three  
older boys fought.

Mello was trying to beat up Lawliet. Beyond was trying to dismantle Mello. Matt  
was protecting Mello. Lawliet found all of this very entertaining.

"Lawlie.." whined Raito more insistently.

"Mm, yes Rai-chan?"

Lawliet still hadn't turned to Raito and the little Prince felt rather sad. He  
pouted. He didn't like being ignored. It was worse than being forced to eat  
brussel sprouts! So Raito got up and walked out of the room un-noticed by his  
best friend, his kitten, his kitten's older brother and his kitten's older  
brother's friend.

He was mad and stomped his little feet as he ignored all the maids who tried to  
ask him what he'd wanted and if they could do it for him.

Raito didn't like that. He never had. He was never allowed to do anything  
himself. Someone was supposed to bathe him, put his shoes on for him, tie his  
laces. He was six now! They could help him with some stuff but one of the maids  
had asked him if he'd wanted milk!

"Milk.." thought Raito making a face.

After storming around the castle for a while he found himself in the kitchen.  
It was empty. No cooks. No maids. Nothing. It was odd.

'Lawlie and BB and Merro must be hungry!' thought Raito suddenly as his stomach  
rumbled. 'So am I..'

Raito wondered why his breakfast hadn't been brought to his room or why he hadn't  
been called for breakfast in the Dining Hall but then remembered that his  
birthday breakfast's were served in the Grand Dining Hall.

'I wonder what Lawlie likes..' thought the little Prince as he began making  
breakfast.

******************

(In Prince Raito's bedroom)

'Where is Rai-chan?' thought Lawliet as he scratched his furry ears, strawberry  
lips pouting.

It hadn't been even a second since the thought had crossed his mind when Raito  
came in pushing a huge tray.

"Rai-chaaaaan!" yelled Lawliet tackling Raito to the ground before whimpering "Don't  
leave Lawlie again.."

"Lawlie.. Raito made Lawlie and BB and Merro breakfast!" said the Prince  
brightly.

"CHOCOLATE!" yelled the blonde grabbing a chocolate bar from the cart.

Raito felt proud of himself. He'd found chocolate bars, apples, pears, a few  
cakes, an assortment of creams and jams and a rather large bowl of chocolate covered  
strawberries.

"Thank you Raito-kun.." said Beyond daintily picking up a jar of strawberry  
jam.

"What does Lawlie like?" said Raito to his kitten.

Lawliet ears flattened across his ears and his tail lay across his lap as his  
cheeks reddened. He pointed at the chocolate covered strawberries. Raito took  
the bowl of the cart and seated himself beside Lawliet.

But when Lawliet tried to pick up a strawberry, Raito moved the bowl away.

"Rai-chan-" began Lawliet with a pout.

"Lawlie," said Raito with a smile picking up a chocolate dipped strawberry and  
placing it near Lawliet's lips. "Raito wants to.."

The sentence was simple and conveyed so much that the two would not  
understand.. Yet.

But someone did.

Only Beyond Birthday noticed the glow around Lawliet and Prince Raito. The  
faint electric blue hum that only Beyond's ears could hear.

He smirked knowing fully well what was happening.


	4. Chapter 4

**ELEVEN YEARS LATER**

Being seventeen, I am well aware of the fact that soon I will be married.

That my coronation is barely half a year away.  
That Father's health is quickly deteriorating along with Mother's mental stability.  
That the Kingdom is in a state of confusion.  
That Sayu is going through a childish form of "rebellion" that I can only logically link to puberty.  
That I am the only completely functioning member of the Royal Family of the East.

A Prince, soon to be King. It is a lot to take in.

The only respite I ever find is in Lawliet.

The only person I can relate to completely.  
The one person who knows me better than I know myself.  
The only person who can help me forget the mess I'm in.

His Royal Status in our family however, is one of the "Royal Pets." I find the label rather derogatory. Lawliet is as human as anyone I've ever known. I don't think it right to have him labelled the same title as Sayu's Siamese – whose name is "Princess." (Real imaginative.)

I lie on my back staring up at the roof of my bed. The deep violet drapery and it's intricate designs of gold threads. I raise my hand as though I would be able to feel the soft velvet that is almost six feet away from my outstretched finger tips. I couldn't reach, of course. Neither had I expected to be able to.

But the disappointment finds itself weaselling into my train of thought and almost as abrubtly comes to a halt when something soft and furry smacks me in the face.

I turn towards my almost feline friend curled up beside me on the bed.

He is awake.

Large black pupils staring intently into mine. The dark orbs as deep as the night sky that consumes the Sun, the stars, the entire galaxy. His eyes sparkle with curiosity. His soft, dark tail cradles my face. His porcelain skin that refuses to tan no matter how many hours he spends out in the Sun with me seems to glow in the dark of the early morning. His hair sticks out at every angle, much like it does even when I try to comb it into a neater do.

I laugh.

He merely tilts his head and sticks out his lower lip to provide landing ground for his thumb that he promptly bites into.

"Lawlie.." I chuckled pulling his thumb away from his mouth and pulling mine away in case he decided to bite me too. "You're awake.."

"Rai-" began Lawliet before wrinkling his nose and covering it up with his tail. His brows furrowed before he added, "The Prince has bad morning breath."

I pouted childishly before we both laughed and cuddled. It was our favourite joke. A strategically planted one at that.

When I turned sixteen, Father had grown weak. It was unnoticeable to most, but Lawliet and I noticed. (Well, honestly.. Beyond noticed and brought it to our attention. I still don't quite like him though I can't really put my finger on the reason why.) Talks of my marriage and coronation erupted.

That's when I put my all into leaving the throne to Sayu. That included a certain amount of rebellion. Practical jokes. Dressing inappropriately. Ignoring the fine etiquette that was permanently burned into my skull. Even pretending to be a homosexual!

Lawliet didn't quite appreciate it, but he accepted the offer in exchange for a large amount of confectionary delights.

It always caused the Royal Guards to blush whenever they were forced to wake me up. Their expressions, all red and flustered, never failed to amuse me on finding Lawliet and I in seemingly "intimate" positions.

My rebellion was all strategically planned by my childhood friend Matt and it might've worked if his foul mouthed blonde neko Mello hadn't practically screamed, "Raito is NOT gay! He's just pretending so that he won't be crowned King!"

And that was that.

I laugh again and notice Lawliet sigh and whisper, "Retard," before pulling away from me and covering himself with the warm bed covers. I lightly pull at a soft black ear poking out of the top of the blanket. I hear a muffled yelp.

I grin.

"Rai~" whined Lawliet sleepily as the covers were pulled higher covering the exposed ear. "Let me sleep."

"But I'm bored Lawlie.." I tease.

"Go hang out with Beyond. He never sleeps.." comes Lawliet's whine as he lowers the covers to reveal his face.

I frown.

I dislike Beyond.

Simple.

"I don't want to," I say, almost whining. Almost.

"Every second you keep me up before eleven in the morning is going to cost you some candy.." threatens Lawliet in his groggy morning voice.

"Alright, alright. Sleep.." I say soothingly as I stroke his ears.

I hear Lawliet's purr.

Cute.

I chuckle before tuning back into my own thoughts.

I think back to the meeting of Council Heads. It had taken place two months ago but it feels like it had all happened yesterday. I had apologized for my behaviour, complied with what was expected of me and was almost relieved to stop rebelling.

I was intelligent, efficient and polite. Rebelling had involved me pretending to be stupid and rude. The ruse lasted only a few months. I was glad it had. I don't think I could take to the throne in any case if the news that the future King was a pathetic teenager had gotten out to the public.

I silently thanked Mother for confining me to the Palace during the little episode.

I turn to my almost-feline friend to see if he has already fallen asleep. Lawliet had miraculously discarded the silk pyjamas the Royal Maids had ushered him into and was now clad in a pair of boxers patterened with happy yellow rubber ducks.

I smile. I'd gotten those for him on his fourteenth birthday. I didn't think he'd still have those.

I usually wake up early but the feline was never satisfied unless he had slept away more hours than he had stayed awake. (Beyond says it's puberty, not that I care what Beyond says.)

"Serene.." I say out loud describing his expression.

All I could think of as the Sun began to rise was that I wanted to be serene. Happy. Just like Lawliet in his dreams. I wanted to stop time right there. In that little moment of tranquillity.

As I tuck the covers over Lawliet's lithe frame, his nose twitches. And he paws his silky black ear.

I chuckle. I cannot help it. I find it rather endearing, the way he paws at things although he has long slim fingers, pale as the moonlight. As pale as the rest of him, I add to myself looking back up at his serene expression.

_[A/N] My apologies. This chapter is disappointingly short, but I will be preoccupied by exams till March._

THE TIMESKIP: This chapter picks up 11 years from Raito's 6th birthday. So Raito is 17, and Lawliet's birthday is still a few months away so he's still 16.

QUESTIONNAIRE  
(1) Are you disappointed that the chibi cuteness is over?  
(2) Is the story's pace too slow ?

R&R! I will try to answer all questions.

Thank you. Kamsamnida. Arigato gozaimasu. Xie xie. Shukran. Merci beaucoup.

The Tainted Innocent


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N] I would like to apologize for my inconsistency in updates. But I would like to express my gratitude to those who have read and reviewed my story.**

**A few points to note:**

#1 - In the last chapter we had a time skip of 11 years. Six year old Raito was more expressive with his thoughts so I figured a sneak peak into the very depths of seventeen year old Raito's head was in order.

#2 - P.O.V.s (Point-of-views) may change but will be indicated at the top of each chapter. If not indicated, it is in third person narrative.

_(Lawliet's P.O.V)_

Everyday I find it harder to hide the signs from the Prince, or as I like to call him – Raito-kun. He is quite intelligent (quite remarkable for a human) that it would be rather stupid of me to not find myself paranoid that sooner or later he would notice. But years go by, and he still doesn't notice.

But the signs grow ever stronger, stealing my sleep, my energy, my vigour for life… Sometimes the flashes of pain are so intense I wonder if I will retain my sanity.

Beyond says it will only proceed to increase in intensity till I am fully mature. I watched Beyond as he matured. I took care of him when the pain set in. I felt his pain. I know I will be able to handle it, but he says it will be much worse for me. That it'll hurt ten times more. I know it will and I wish I could escape it, but escaping it is only possible through death. Death being a little more than a fantasy for me, I will be forced to endure it.

But will my secret go un-noticed by the Prince, or, dare I say it? …My friend.

_(Prince Yagami Raito's P.O.V)_

Mother had roused me saying I needed to practice archery. I didn't want to, but she was the Queen after all. I turned to my left to see Lawliet lazily playing with his bow and arrow. Had my Mother, the Queen, been slightly more intelligent, I'd have suspected her actions to be another go at trying to make me fancy one of the girls who would pass the archery grounds.

But my mother was kind, gentle, caring and transparent. She wouldn't force me into a relationship.

I heard a whizz past my ear and quickly turned to Lawliet. He'd struck his target at dead centre.

It miffed me a little. He was good at everything although he never tried. I had recently been putting in an effort to be a good Prince. I would be King soon and training was necessary to bring out the best of me. I was always bright but I just couldn't seem to be capable of being on par with Lawliet's abilities.

Well, that was a given.

Lawliet with his feline genes was better at combat than I was. He was agile, flexible and each of his senses were ten times more sensitive than any normal human's! I tried to convince myself that his abilities were more enhanced than mine, but never coming second to anyone except my best friend, it wasn't really good for my ego. I'd always been better than fellow humans without much effort – but put up against Lawliet? Even my best efforts couldn't match up with his.

"Raito~~~" whined Lawliet beside me.

"Huh?" I asked as I was brought back to reality.

"Would you just hit the target so that we can go back?" he whined.

I chuckled. Although it miffed me terribly, there was something about my feline friend that didn't allow me to stay mad at him for long.

"I'm not a cat and my senses aren't particularly bright right now. I need breakfast," I whined back. It was out of character for me to whine, but I did as I pleased when it was just the two of us. Even the attendants has left us in the archery fields. And the girls who were watching us from the other side of the gates, they were out of earshot.

I heard a hiss and I smirked with satisfaction.

Lawliet didn't appreciate being called a "cat". It annoyed him greatly and was my trump card when I needed to annoy him. He'd usually tackle me to the ground and we'd wrestle till I called him "Super L" or something else that was as ridiculous. It was all a big joke.

I ignored him a little and took a moment to grace the girls outside the gates with the smile and wave of mine that were so often called 'beautiful' or 'charming.' All of them blushed and squealed before running along on their way. I found it rather amusing the way they acted around me. My innate ability to make women's heart's flutter was the one thing I could do that Lawliet could not.

"They're gone," I mumbled out as I tried to aim my bow and arrow at the target.

"Yagami Raito…" he hissed beside me sounding rather menacing. As if I'd fall for it.

I laughed and turned to face him.

I watched in horror as Lawliet's pupils dilated and turned almost golden. I stared into those pools of liquid gold, that I was so sure were as dark as night just a few seconds ago. I stood frozen as his face contorted in anger. I watched in shock as he charged at me. I stood frozen and helpless as my dear friend tackled me to the ground.

"Lawlie…" I whispered, fear rising from the very depths of my gut, like a tsunami.

He continued to stare into my eyes, relentless with his claws that were tearing into my shoulders, in the process, pinning me down. The wounds in my shoulder however did not hurt as much as the pain I felt as I looked at my friend's face. He didn't look like himself. He looked possessed. His face held so much hate. So much fury. And it was inflicted on me. I felt my fear turn to sorrow. Sorrow like I'd never known I could experience. And it ripped at my heart.

"Lawlie, it was just a joke… Don't hate me, please…" I felt tears roll down my face and before I knew it I was sobbing.

It was about then that Lawliet's body began to tremble. The tremors wracked his body before finally allowing him to fall to the ground, an unmoving heap.

When I came back to my senses, I'd turned Lawliet over and was searching for signs of life. I couldn't feel a pulse. His eyes were completely white. His skin was paler than normal and definitely colder. He wasn't breathing. I felt emotion rush through me, the same heart breaking feel I'd felt nought but moments ago, but instead of crying I did the only logical thing I could think of doing. Stupid. But logical.

I took in a deep breath before screaming at the top of my lungs.

"BEYOND BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYYYY!"

_(Beyond Birthday's P.O.V)_

Entertaining Amane Misa is rather simple. She has a huge crush on Lawliet, not that I'd ever approve of them as a couple. That was just too darn stupid. Well, she was anyway. Stupid, I mean.

"B… You look just like Lawlie-chan, just a little older and stuff…" she suddenly said, her pitch falling from 'Regular Misa' to a more normal, more likeable pitch. It was almost, pleasant.

The sudden change in her voice made me look up.

"B… Do you want to date Misa-chan?" said the Princess looking shyly up at me. She was blushing terribly. Shameless, flamboyant, over-confident, annoying Misa was now a demure, shy and very pretty young girl asking him out. It amazed me. Had she always been this pretty?

"I thought you liked Raito?" I asked quickly regretting it when her voice returned to 'Normal Misa'.

"RAITO IS MY COUSIN! YOU KNOW THAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D THINK I'D BE THAT SICK! YOU PERVERT! YOU SICK OLD PERVERT!"

"I am not THAT old! And yes, I know he's your cousin but you're always hanging around him…" I put in, faking cluelessness. I kept my face straight. I knew she only wanted to see Lawliet, but it was fun playing with her little retarted mind. She was so easy to manipulate. It was like taking candy from a baby. Too easy. Way too easy. Sometimes I wondered if her 'bimbo' image was all a hoax.

But she was beautiful. I stared at her hands. Dainty fair fingers. A tad bit pink. Nails painted a dusty pink that wasn't as audacious as her usual choice of nail colours. It spoke volumes in terms of dignity. Princesses weren't allowed to dress like Misa. But she was an exception, probably cause no one could get through that thick skull of hers. I knew for sure that if Princess Sayu ever dressed that way, Queen Sachiko would have had a heart attack!

This made me smirk. Sayu turning into Misa. Shocker. Maybe I'd have a say in that matter. I hadn't had fun in a while. Well, since Queen Sachiko found out I was responsible for the guest bedroom's exploding toilets.

"Good shit," I smirked.

"BEYOND BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"What?" I said stupidly looking up at Misa.

"Huh?" she said back. Her eyes bright with confusion. She fidgeted with the lace frills of her sleeve, uncertainty written all over her face. It was hard to believe she was as old as she was. She could have passed for an eleven year old.

The scream.

No, it wasn't her. It had to be Yagami Raito.

"BEYOND BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYYYY!"

There it was again. Definitely Raito. And he sounded panicked. What the - ?

Before I could finish that thought I felt pain sear through me and a faint voice. Lawliet. He sounded weak. His voice would never be this weak. Unless of course, it was happening. Why was it happening so early? There were months before Lawliet turned seventeen!

"BB…" whined Misa, eyes on the floor. She might have been shamelessly outgoing infront of everyone else, but she was usually shy when it came to talking to me. Perhaps because I was older than her? I snorted at the thought. If that were indeed true, she would have respected King Soichiro and Queen Sachiko a little more.

"Misa-chan, we will talk some other time," I said firmly. Perhaps rather coldly.

I began running. Running fast but taking care not to use too much power. No one needed to know the extent of our evolution. It was a secret that we were meant to keep...

...Till it was time.


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N] Hope you guys are still reading! Much love! Reviews make me want to update! Do R&R! 3**

(Prince Raito's P.O.V)  


It was a matter of seconds before I realised I was sitting frozen beside Lawliet's limp body. Beyond Birthday had arrived and was checking Lawliet's pulse before he placed a hand over Lawliet's heart and began muttering something that I could not quite here.

I couldn't hear anything. Not even when Beyond Birthday turned his eerie eyes towards me. I tried to read his lips but I couldn't. I tried to speak but I couldn't hold on to any train of thought long enough to form words.

I saw Beyond yell at me. His mouth was forming large O-shapes. It was almost like a grotesquely funny slow motion.

I saw resignation in his eyes. Then disgust before he turned away from me and continued muttering whatever he was saying with his hand over Lawliet's heart. I didn't know what he was doing. And when I did come back to my senses, I realised I couldn't understand what he was saying at all. It was a different language.

Feline speak?

Lawliet's body rose a few feet in the air and twitched.

I scrambled closer reaching for him. I didn't even know why, I didn't even know I'd moved. I wasn't in control of my body. All I knew was Lawliet was out of reach and that I had to reach him.

"Raito!" I heard a sharp stern yell.

Beyond.

I ignored him.

What the hell had he done to Lawliet?

I felt my blood boil. Uncontrollably. I would murder Beyond Birthday if he'd –

That's when Lawliet's body began to float down as gracefully as a sakura petal. Down, but right into my arms. I felt an ethereal pull towards him, like a fish hook behind my navel. It was like some kind of force was pulling him to me or me to him.

The feline in my arms shifted and snuggled his head into my chest looking very much like the kitten he'd been when he first arrived at the Palace. Lost and scruffy, but adorable.

I smiled.

"You should take him up to his quarters Raito," came Beyond Birthday's voice along with a weight on my shoulder. His hand.

"No," I said as calmly as possible. "I will take him to mine and have a Medical Practitioner examine him."

"That is not necessary Raito," he said, voice devoid of emotion. "There are things humans cannot fathom. But…"

He took a long hard look at me, red eyes burning into my hazel ones before continuing.

"But, you will learn. Soon," he finished quietly before adding. "If you wish to, you may take him to your quarters. However, do not let anyone attend to him except me."

I nodded. Fair enough.

I found myself horribly puzzled by the whole incident.

It was only after I lay Lawliet's now breathing body on my linen covers and tucked him in had I realised that I'd forgotten to ask what exactly had caused Lawlie's body to act up.

An allergy? We were in the archery fields. Grass? Nawh. Soil? Birds? Pollen? Flowers? Girls? No way. My new cologne? It was new. Perhaps the scent of it had triggered some reflex?

I made a mental note to ask Watari to check its ingredients.

Was it a problem with their hybrid gene structure? Plenty of hybrid species never lived more than six months. Usually due to genetic defects or inconsistencies. Beyond, Mello, Lawliet. They were miracles created by biological sciences. Their existence itself was not a part of God's plan.

Was God restoring order?

I did not believe in God, although I did believe that there did exist a higher governing authority. But that wasn't my problem.

A cat thing? Was he just going feline on me? But then again, did cats usually snarl, try to kill you, then play dead EXTREMELY CONVINCINGLY before purring and sleeping? I know for one that I have never witnessed Beyond or Mello do that. But then again, Mello lives at Matt's Palace and Beyond doesn't really hang around me all that much or anything.

I looked down at the peacefully sleeping feline in my bed and smiled worriedly.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Lawlie…" I whispered as I dabbed a wet cloth against his flushed skin. He flinched at the wet contact before growing accustomed to the sensation and continuing his tirade of little snores. Cute.

It was endearing.

I felt warm tingles spreading from my stomach to the rest of my nerves as he purred in delight at whatever he was dreaming about. But I caught myself. These feelings were unnatural. They were almost cloudy. Too intense. Since when was I so emotional anyway? Sure, I cared about Lawliet, loved him dearly.

But I felt an emotional push.

Almost as though the tap to my fountain of emotion had been pulled out and allowed to flood the lobes of brain. I shook my head and slapped my face.

The fuzzy cloud was still there.

So I took a deep breath and slapped myself. Hard. Across the cheek.

SMACK!

And oh my beautiful hair, did it echo .

"FIRE! RAPIST! MURDER!" cried out Lawliet jumping out from under the covers and under the bed before poking his head out to search for the cause of said explosion. I stared at his silly expression for a while before laughing.

"I know I'm hot. No fire though," I said cheekily as I ruffled his hair and helped him up.

"Pfft. If you're hot, I am THE SUN," he exclaimed with a fake shocked look that made him look a little more comical than he'd intended to be.

As we laughed at our lame uncharacteristically unintellectual jokes I felt that disgusting warm cloud of fuzzy emotions on overload, go away. Almost like it had never been there in the first place. However it left me feeling not only relieved but also disgusted with my inability to keep my emotions in check. A future King did not let emotions over ride him. Ever. And then, there was this part of me that was confused.

So very very confused.

**(L's P.O.V)  
**

I read the confusion on Raito-kun's face. I felt slightly ashamed of myself. Beyond had already warned me that this might happen and that I'd experience a slight irritability before it. Yet, I'd forgotten. Well, not forgotten. But I didn't want to seem different and of course Raito-kun would've noticed had I turned down his offer to practice his archery in the fields.

I can only be glad that I did not hurt Raito-kun.

"You should rest for a while," said Raito smiling warmly at me. I smiled back before clambering back into his bed.

"Thank you, your Majesty," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

He tucked me in before ruffling my hair and turning off the lights and closing the door behind him.

I sighed.

It wasn't confirmed. Even Beyond could not tell me that. I was the only one who could figure it out. But the signs were all wrong. I racked my brains but I couldn't find the answer. In fact, I couldn't even think of any plausible ideas.

My maturity was accelerating. I was tuning seventeen, not eighteen.

Prescence of a foe. Unlikely.

Prescence of an…

"Allergy?... Cat thing?"

"Raito?" I whispered.

I listened and chuckled.

The poor Prince was outside the bedroom randomly yelling out some of his thoughts. He only ever got like this one other time. When his parents had revealed to him that he would have to take up the throne earlier than expected. It had devastated his wait-for-Sayu-to-get-married-and-become-Queen scheme.

"Lawlie?"

"Beyond?" I wondered.

"Yeah yeah.." he mumbled.

"BEYOND BIRTHDAY?" I exclaimed. Had the freak just read my mind?

"I am not a freak. And yes, it is called telepathy. Not reading your mind," said Beyond offhandedly. I could almost 'hear' him smirking when he sarcastically added: "What are you, human?"

"So… you're in my head?" I whispered.

"You can shut up, y'know?" he replied.

I looked around. No Beyond anywhere.

"Okay…" I thought at him.

"Well, it seems you've got your telepathy a little early…" said Beyond brightly.

"Huh?" I said out loud.

"… Little brother has a lot to learn," tsked Beyond.

I snorted as I took off my shirt and crawled back under the sheets. The linen felt cool against my skin.

I smiled.

"You might really be the key, y'know?" said Beyond. This time serious.

This however, made me frown.

"Helloooooooo?" came an extremely loud obnoxious voice in my head.

It startled me a little and caused me to sit upright in a jiffy.

"How do I turn you off?" I said exasperatedly and unfortunately outloud as I immaturely slapped at my blanket covered thighs.

Silence in my head. Beyond wasn't responding.

That's when I noticed a certain caramel eyed Prince standing in the doorway. His face was flushed pink. And he looked embarrassed.

"Ummm… Lawlie, I'll just.. Uhh.. Come back later…" mumbled the Prince, awkwardly closing the door before I could say anything.

"Oh noooooo…." I moaned burying my face in my hands as I realised what Raito-kun had thought he'd witnessed.

"My little brother has a lot to learn~" trilled Beyond's deep voice in my head.

I sighed.

I really needed to get things straight.

It was of utmost importance.


	7. Chapter 7

(Light's P.O.V)

I blushed and wanted to crawl into my fingernails and never come out.

Was that what Beyond had meant by 'puberty'?

That part wasn't really any different from mine then?

NO! I didn't mean THAT 'part'! I meant that part of his version of puberty and mine. I mean, his 'thing' was – IS – the same as mine. I'd seen it when we showered together.

NO I wasn't peeking! It's normal for boys to shower together when they're young. Not so much at our age though considering we have to take care of other business in the showers sometimes…

Does Lawliet do that too?

Oh my gosh, WHY AM I BLUSHING?!

Oh my gosh! Don't cats go into heat?!

Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!

My inner turmoil was interrupted by a hand on my arm that had me shrieking.

"Raito?" giggled Lawliet watching me freak out.

I felt my cheeks heat up but I turned around and grinned sheepishly at the feline hybrid. His tail swished around coyly like he knew what wasgoing on in my head.

"Lawlie…" I mumbled out weakly.

"Why're you blushing?" teased Lawliet his dark orbs sparkling with mischief.

"I'm not blushing…" I stuttered before pouting indignantly and folding my arms. It was rather immature and out of character of me, but this was Lawlie. He could always bring out my childish side. Stupid cat.

"Awwww Rai-chan!" squealed Lawlie as he excitedly glomped me from behind causing us to both fall to the floor, him on top of me. He was squirming and before I knew it, he was straddling my hips.

OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! AM I GETTING RAPED?! IS THE HE IN HEAT?!

" NOOOOOO! Don't rape me, Lawlie please…" I mumbled weakly.

"What?!" asked Lawliet's sweet voice dumbly.

I looked up to see him gawking at me with disbelief.

I swear, I wanted to die right then.

"Beyond said you were probably hitting puberty and you're a neko-hybrid which means you might've-could've-maybe were in heat?" I mumbled sheepishly.

At first Lawliet didn't react.

And then he burst into laughter. I was appalled at how much amusement he'd just derived at my expense so I pushed him off me, stood up tall and brushed my clothes off the imaginary dust from our spotless floor. Even as I stood tall and proud with my nose in the air my feline friend continued to roll on the ground.

"Raito! You are hilarious!" he squealed as he finally stood up still panting and clutching his stomach.

His face was flushed pink and sweat trickled off his brow and down his face. Just like when I caught him doing that… And that triggered an unexpected teaction from me. I felt my face heat up and an uncomfortable squirming in my tummy.

"Why would you think I was in heat anyway?" asked Lawliet inquisitively as he peered into my face, a little too close for my liking. Well, I hadn't minded before but right then it had me gulping and wishing I were far far away from my best friend.

"Well, I saw you…" I mumble sheepishly as I stare at the intricate pattern on the tile floor which at that moment were more interesting that anything we were talking about.

Lawliet's eyes grew wide when I looked up and his face turned red too.

He looked worried. He probably didn't expect me to see him, you know, touching himself…

Lawlie's eyes glinted uncomfortably an I saw the tell tale gloss in his eyes. I hadn't meant to make him cry. Hell, I hadn't meant to embarrass him, let alone hurt him!

"Lawlie…" I began but my friend, my other half didn't respond.

"Lawlie, its perfectly normal…" I tried again.

No response.

"I've done it too…" I sheepishly admitted and hoping to high heavens that my confession would help Lawliet somehow.

But he didn't respond. All I could tell was his blush grew deeper and a tear had definitely streaked one of his cheeks and another was trailing down the bridge of his nose.

I felt myself begin to panic. It was unlike any panic I'd ever felt before. Seeing his large coal orbs glazing over with saline tears. Seeing a slight shiver run through his almost frail body. Seeing his delicate fingers clenching desperately to the white cotton of his shirt. I couldn't take it anymore.

I took a step forward and threw my arms around my Lawliet.

I couldn't stand him being in pain. Especially if it was because of me.

"Raito…" whispered Lawliet softly, his voice like bells on Christmas in my ears.

With a small smile I replied, whispering just as softly as I held him tightly to my body, "Yes, Lawlie-chan?"

"BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Laughing?

Lawlie was laughing?

What the hell was going on?

Once again Lawliet was laughing and rolling on the floor leaving me bewildered and subconsciously mourning the loss of warmth on my body.

"Rai-chan," giggled Lawlie as he finally sat himself on the floor and looked up at me. "Did you honestly think you'd caught me masturbating?"

Wait. He wasn't?

"Of course I wasn't!"

But he was telling 'it' to go down…

"I wasn't talking to my 'you-know-whats-its'!"

But then what were you talking to, you crazy cat?!

"Beyond, duh…"

Wait a minute. I'm not saying anything out loud.

"Yes, you are," said Lawliet blandly as he lazily played with his lustrous black tail.

I looked at him right in the eye, hazel against midnight, and thought right at him – 'Can you hear me?'

Lawlie's eyes grew wide. His whole body stiffening.

"Yes, I can hear you…" whispered Lawliet.

This time he was genuinely frightened.

And who was I kidding?

So was I.

* * *

[A/N] My apologies for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, cuter and maybe smexier.

And yes, I haven't forgotten this story's M-rating ;)


End file.
